Motor vehicles that are assembled using a cutaway truck chassis may contain one or more batteries in a location other than the underhood. Even though these batteries are often located under the cab of the truck, these batteries are accessible to the motor vehicle driver, passengers and other unauthorized individuals. The individuals from the general public, including children, who use motor vehicles assembled using a cutaway truck chassis may be careless or unaware of the dangers of handling the batteries and the related accessories. If unauthorized individuals handle the batteries, in doing so, they could hurt themselves from electrical shocks, burns or cuts, or they could damage the equipment.
The present embodiment keeps reduces access and visual interest that the general public may have in the batteries; while simultaneously, providing easy access to mechanics and equivalently skilled technicians when servicing the motor vehicle electrical system from the outside.